Hiei and Kurama to the rescue
by ShadowVeyl
Summary: Rated Pg13 for violence and adult content Koenma sends Kurama and Hiei on a mission to retrieve one of his spirit detectives. Surprisingly, the spirit detective turns out to be a girl... but that isn't the least of her secrets.
1. A New Face

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. I do, however own the black bladed katana and Hinoki. No stealing or I will hang you by your toenails over a bear trap! I will sue you for everything you are worth, throw you in a cell full of soul-sucking demons, shut the cell door, and watch your pitiful sorrow and screams of pain while I cackle evilly. Kukukukukukuku! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Heh heh heh heh heh.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were called to koenma's palace for an urgent meeting. "Yeah? So what's with this "special" meeting you called us for?" Yusuke demanded. "Quiet Yusuke, I'm getting to it." Koenma said patiently, clearing his throat, "Now then, gentlemen. I'm sure you are curious as to why I called you all her, so I'll get to the point. I have a special assignment for you. I assigned one of my other spirit detectives to exterminate a threat; they wanted to destroy my palace. She was successful, but unfortunately, she was captured and put up for ransom. We need you to retrieve her and get her back. She is very important to m-I mean, the detective business." "Well, what are we waiting for!? Lets go!" Kuwabara shouted. "Don't be so quick to act, fool. We need to know the location and condition of this girl." Hiei informed him. "We will also be requiring this girls appearance and her name." Kurama added. "Hey! You never told me there were OTHER spirit detectives!" Yusuke said angrily. "Yes.well..eh-hem.look closely at the screen there..that's where Hinoki is being confined." Koenma said, pointing to a screen that was now lowering from the ceiling. The screen flickered on and an old castle left in shambles appeared on the screen. The screen flashed to a dungeon cell. An auburn haired girl with dirty, dark, ragged clothing was chained to the wall. Her hair was grimy and greasy. It shadowed the upper half of her face. She showed no signs of emotions at all. Rats sniffed at her feet as she sat there, motionless, her arms chained above her head.  
As the boys stared at the screen, Botan piped up. "This was last recorded when she was updating her mission status with us." A tape player was set on Koenma's desk. Botan pushed the play button. A cool, confident voice started speaking, "This is Hinoki Koyotua. I've achieved my mission. I'm on my way back. Those terrorist demons wouldn't give up easily, thus they went down hard. I'll be arriving soon." Botan's sweet and carefree tuned voice came through, "Affirmative, Hinoki. We'll be awaiting your arrival." Hinoki's cool voice started chuckling, "No sweat, Botan. I got this mission hands down. It was a waist of time. How many times must I tell Koenma to give me harder opponents? I don't like dealing with low-levels, they're a waist of time. I-AAAAAAAAARRRRGH! Dammit!" Botan's voice became worried, "Hinoki? Are you alright? Hinoki? Hinoki!" A man's powerful voice boomed through the tape, "What's the rush, Babe? Stay awhile." Hinoki's voice sounded angry, "You son-of-a-bitch! You shall fall for what have done. Hn, are you ready?" The man sounded amused, "Now that's how I like 'em. Real sassy." The sound of katana's clashing sounded through the tape for five whole minutes. Then the sound of a body falling. "Damn you bitch. Look what you did to me! Huh? Out cold, eh? Lets see, you're Koenma's little girl, so perhaps he will pay a handsome reward for you. Hm? What's this? A receiver? You won't be needing this anymore where you're going." The man boomed. The transmission ended there. Koenma wheeled around in his chair to face Yusuke, "Now then, Yusuke, do you see the importance of this mission? Unfortunately we have such a small budget we can only send two people through the portal." Koenma said regretfully. "Are you serious!? What was the point of calling us all here, then!?" Yusuke demanded. Koenma paid little attention to what Yusuke had said. "I think it is right if you all draw straws." Koenma said, putting a hand full of straws out in front of them. They all drew straws at the same time, in the end, it was Hiei and Kurama who had received the mission. "All right Hiei.Kurama..Go now, and bring Hinoki back safely." Koenma ordered.  
Kurama and Hiei traveled to the castle together, "Hiei, do you know where that castle is located?" Kurama asked Hiei. "I have seen it." was Hiei's response. A handful of demons crossed their path, stopping them abruptly in their tracks. "It appears we have company." Kurama stated. "You two appear to be lost, may we be of some assistance?" Said one of the demons. "Hn. We are in no need of your assistance." Hiei said coolly. " That's too bad. We were sent here.now we must fulfill our assignment." Another crowed. With those words, all twelve demons attacked the two opposing youkai. Kurama pulled a rose from his long, red hair. The red rose shed it's petals and scattered them in the air. Kurama held the rose stem above his head and lashed it out in front of him. The rose stem extended into a green, rose-thorned whip. "Rosewhip!" Kurama shouted as he lashed the whip at three demons whom had dared to attack him.  
Hiei drew his Katana and slashed at the demons as he ran through the crowd. They fell to the ground in bloody, squirming chunks. "It appears that whomever captured Hinoki, knows we are coming." Kurama stated. "So it appears." Hiei repeated, sheathing his katana. "We should hurry, there may be more coming." Kurama pointed out. With those last words, they ran in the direction of which the castle was. 


	2. Hinoki's Rescue

Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own YYH. What else can I say? Um, HEY! I KNOW! HIEI IS FRICKIN' HOT! There, that's something else to say. Heeheehee. I do own Hinoki and the black bladed katana, take them and I will not rest until you burn eternally in the seven depths of hell!  
  
At the castle gates, the two stood gazing at the dark and eerie castle. They quickly hopped the gates and entered the castle. The castle seemed to be empty, except for the bright lights.  
Once inside, they crept through the castle in search of the dungeon entryway. The stone floors were grimy and covered in dirt. The sound of footsteps echoed through the hallways. Hiei drew his katana, poised and ready to fight. Kurama grabbed Hiei by the arm and pulled him around the corner. They put their backs to the wall as the tri-horned demon soldiers passed them.  
Only until they were sure the army was gone did they dare move or speak. Hiei returned his katana to its sheath, "Why did you stop me, Kurama? I could have easily slaughtered them." Kurama turned away, looking down both ways of the hallway for any signs of more demon soldiers, "I could not risk us getting caught." Kurama murmured. Kurama ran down the hallway with Hiei right behind him.  
It wasn't long before another pair of footsteps echoed throughout the hallways. Hiei and Kurama ducked into an open room, shutting the door slightly. "Time to change shifts. How's the girl?" Said one voice. "All she does is sit there and glare at you with those golden eyes. She watches your every move, I swear, I think she is trying to read my mind." Said another voice. "Read your mind? Now don't be ridiculous. She couldn't have that power, could she?" The voices faded down the hallway. Kurama and Hiei opened the door and followed the voices stealthily. The voices soon led them to a large wooden door with a metal hoop handle. It took both Hiei and Kurama to open it. Inside was a set of dark, and damp stairs. Torches lit the way down. The two slowly walked down the stairs, careful not to slip or make a sound. The stairs led to a corridor filled with cages. Bright lights lit the dungeon. It looked more like a prison than a dungeon. Ogres and demons of all variety occupied the cages. The voices of the guards grew louder. By this time, the captured demons and ogres were whistling and making catcalls at the two. Hiei and Kurama continued down the corridor, following the voices and ignoring the catcalls. At the end of the corridor was another door. They could hear voices inside the room. The two pushed open the door, to find the two guards talking amongst themselves while watching Hinoki. Hinoki gazed up at the two youkai with her golden eyes. Gazing from Hiei to Kurama to the two guards. The guards noticed her change in expression and looked behind them. When they saw the two youkai, they jumped up from their seats. "H-how d-d-did you t-two get in here!?" One guard stuttered. Hiei smirked, "We followed your voices." "It was fairly simple. You two are quite loud." Kurama said simply. The guards charged Hiei and Kurama, despite their lack of weapons. Thus it was easy for Hiei and Kurama to knock the two out. "Hey! Do you think you could save the heroic antics for later and get me out of this hell hole?" Hinoki shouted from her cell. Kurama grabbed the keys from one of the guards and walked over to the door. He unlocked it and entered the cell. Hiei stood outside the cell, keeping watch in case an alarm sounded. Kurama walked up to Hinoki, flipped through the ring of keys, and unlocked Hinoki's shackles. "Do you work for Koenma?" Hinoki asked them, rubbing her wrists. "You could call us co-workers with a spirit detective." Kurama explained. "Ah yes. You two are Hiei and Kurama. You two have quite the popularity among the other spirit detectives like myself. You work with that Ningen, Yusuke Urameshi, correct?" Hinoki stated. "We do not work with him, we simply fight with him." Hiei corrected her. Kurama offered a hand to Hinoki, who accepted it. Kurama pulled her to her feet. Hinoki winced in pain and clasped a hand to her shoulder. She put her hand in front of her face and saw her hand covered in her blood. Hiei noticed the blood dripping from her hands, "Kurama, can you heal her wounds?" Kurama nodded, "Yes, but it will take time." "No, it's alright. I'll be fine. I can fight." Hinoki assured them. Hiei shook his head, "No, don't be a fool. Those soldiers will easily kill you if we allow you to fight like this." Hinoki glared at him, but her expression softened and she smiled at him, "Alright, you wish to tend my wounds, then do so. Just hurry. More guards could be coming any minute!"  
Hinoki felt her wound sting with unbearable pain as Kurama tended to it. "There, finished." Kurama said, putting her shirt down. "Okay, lead the way. I have no idea on how to get out of here." Hinoki said, smiling sheepishly. Kurama's and Hiei's faces faultered. They stepped in front of Hinoki and led the way out of the dungeon.  
  
Note: sorry it was sooo short. But hey, I don't got much time on my hands at the moment. I mean, with the cursed school year approaching and all. Anyways, please review! 


	3. Ambushes and unexpected friends

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. If I did I would tease and torment you to my heart's content. I do own Hinoki and the black bladed katana, however. If anyone uses my character without my consent, I slay you with this! ::pulls out a katana. Suddenly Hiei walks in the room with an angry expression:: "THAT BELONGS TO ME, THIEF! HAND IT OVER!" ::Puts the katana to her chest protectively:: "ITS MINE!" ::Hiei's face faulters:: "Give it back later, then. I shall return for it."  
  
By the time Hiei, Kurama and Hinoki had reached the center room in the dungeon, a heavy-set man wearing only a pair of blue shorts was waiting for them. He took up most of the room. A huge scar ran from his shoulder to his hip. "So, Hinoki. I see you have made some new friends. No matter, I will defeat you just as easily as I had the previous time." The man bellowed. Hinoki's eyes narrowed, "Toraso." She growled. Hiei drew his katana from its sheath, "Stand aside." Hiei shouted. Hinoki stepped forward, placing a hand on Hiei's hands to push the katana down. "Lower your weapon, Hiei. I owe a great debt to this one." Hinoki said, gesturing toward her wounded shoulder. Hiei looked at her through the corners of his eyes. He sheathed his katana. "Hn." Was his only response. Hinoki smiled weakly, "Thank you, Hiei." She said gently. She walked past Kurama and Hiei to stand before Toraso. "Hiei, are you sure she should fight? She appears to be unarmed." Kurama murmured to Hiei. Kurama's question was answered when Hinoki's long, black leather glove melted into a black bladed katana. Hinoki stared straight into Toraso's eyes and glared. Toraso grinned as he stared back. "You may have defeated me before, but not again. I underestimated you, that shall not happen again." Hinoki said fiercely. Toraso threw his head back in a hysterical laughter. Hinoki was taken aback. "You laugh. Why? Do you simply deny your own fate?" Hinoki said, her eyes narrowed. Toraso laughed even harder, his shoulders heaved up and down as he did so. Hinoki flicked her hair out of frustration. Toraso stopped his laughing and grinned. He threw a massive fist at Hinoki. Hinoki jumped back, just narrowly escaping the blow. The floor shattered and became a giant hole beneath Toraso's massive fist. Toraso raised his other fist and threw it at Hinoki. Hinoki jumped up onto the wall, using the wall to propel her at Toraso's head. She poised her katana for attack. In several swipes of her Katana, Toraso fell to the floor, dead. Hinoki jumped away as the body fell to the floor with a thundering boom. The black bladed katana melted back into the long, black leather glove as Hinoki turned to look at Hiei and Kurama. "We should hurry. Surely someone would have heard that." Hiei pointed out. "Strange. He didn't use his sword on me." Hinoki said pitifully. Hiei, Kurama, and Hinoki ran around the body swiftly.  
Somehow the castle seemed empty. They soon found out why.  
Seconds after they hopped the gates, the armies of tri-horned demons surrounded the three. Hiei, Kurama, and Hinoki went back-to-back-to-back. Kurama pulled a rose from his hair. He lashed it out in front of him, thus it became the rosewhip. Hinoki stared at the rosewhip in awe. She looked over her shoulder at Kurama, "Let me try." She pulled a rose from her auburn hair. The rose shed its petals in sheets, dispersing them amongst the wind. Hinoki put the rose above her head and lashed it out in front of her. The stem extended into a thorned whip; the rosewhip. Kurama stared at her in amazement, "How did you-" "Ask questions later, Kurama." Hiei interrupted. The armies charged at the three. Hiei charged, running at his incomprehendable speed, slicing every tri-horned demon that crossed his path with his katana.  
Kurama twirled his rosewhip over his head. It sliced and maimed countless demons as they lunged and charged at him.  
Hinoki lashed out at every demon that charged at her, turning them into mere piles of flesh and blood using her rosewhip.  
When the last of the soldiers was defeated, the ground was covered with oceans of blood, and was soiled with numerous dead bodies. The three returned their weapons. "Would you explain how you are capable of using my rosewhip?" Kurama asked urgently, turning to face Hinoki. "Explaining my origins at the moment would be a waist of time. It would be wise to find a safe place to rest for tonight. We can resume our journey tomorrow." Hinoki said, walking into the forest.  
Hiei, Kurama and Hinoki found a small clearing at the heart of the forest. "Okay, can I trust you two to help me gather wood?" Hinoki asked, switching her gaze from one to the other. Kurama nodded. Hiei seemed to be gazing in another direction, as if ignoring Hinoki completely. "I apologize for Hiei's behavior. Per-" Kurama began. "No need to apologize, Kurama. I have dealt with people worse than him." Hinoki interrupted, walking over toward Hiei. Hiei gazed at her through the corners of his eyes. Hinoki want down to her knees so Hiei was looking down at her, she grabbed his shoulders so he would face her. "Look into my eyes, Hiei. I want you to tell me that you will help Kurama and I gather firewood. Will you?" Hinoki asked firmly. Hiei looked away again. Hinoki shook him once to get his attention, her grip tightened, "will you help." It wasn't a question. "Hn." was all Hiei said. Hinoki grabbed Hiei's chin so he wouldn't look away, "Hiei, 'hn' is not an answer. I want a simple 'yes' or 'no' if you don't mind." Hinoki said, staring sternly into Hiei's small red eyes. She was stern, yet gentle. This surprised Hiei, "Yes." Hiei said finally. Hinoki's stern stare softened and became gentle, almost warm. "Thank you, Hiei." She said softly, releasing Hiei. Hinoki walked away from Hiei, wandering into the woods. She felt Hiei's eyes follow her as she walked out of view. She could hear footsteps following her, she smirked, "Hello, Kurama. What is it you wish to speak with me about?" Hinoki said, shoving her hands into her torn up and dirty jeans. Kurama slowed his pace as he walked beside her. "I wanted to ask you two things actually. I wanted to ask you two things actually. How are you able to use the rosewhip?" Kurama asked. "My species, the Neon Demon; are capable of observing and quickly learning our opponents techniques. Neon is my demon language for copy." Hinoki explained, picking up a dead log. "The other question is.?" "Where did you learn to deal with people like Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Simple, Kurama. My mother. Well, my human, adoptive mother to be exact." Hinoki said. "Please explain." Kurama said. "Well you see, when I was a child I was very distant, like Hiei is now. I would turn away each time someone was kind to me. My mother, she wouldn't give up. When I asked her why she wouldn't let me be, she told me it was because we were family. Family doesn't give up on each other." Hinoki explained. Silence descended over them like a veil. They gathered logs together in silence.  
Once they had gathered enough logs, Hinoki piled them up. Hiei was kind enough to light the fire. Kurama and Hiei sat before the fire, while Hinoki walked off into the shadows of the forest to a nearby hot spring. She quickly changed out of her clothes and slipped into the hot spring. She sighed with relief as relaxation swept over her. She paid little attention to her injured shoulder as the hot water stung her wound. She rested her head on a nearby boulder as she allowed herself to be massaged by the relaxing hot water. (Makes you want to just jump into a tub full of hot water, don't it?) She bolted upright when she heard the sound of rustling bushes. "Hinoki? Hinoki Koyotua? Is that you?" said a familiar voice. A tall, white haired girl with pale blue eyes and a pale complexion walked through the bushes. "Tori!" Hinoki shouted happily. A tall, brown haired, blue-eyed girl accompanied her. "Shura!" Hinoki gasped. Shura and Tori were Hinoki's closest allies and friends of Makai. But what did they want now?  
  
Note: I promise I will try my hardest to get more updated. I have a housewarming party coming up this weekend, so I have no idea how long it will take to update more. I might not have anything up until Monday. So you'll just have to patient. In the meantime, read CCD's fanfic, "Hiei's Dare." Ja ne! *_~ 


	4. Party Time!

Disclaimer: Okay, Hinoki, Shura, Tori, and the Black bladed Katana are all mine. However, I do not own YYH. If any of you even TRY to steal my characters, I'll hunt you down and GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! I'll throw you to the hell dogs and chuckle at you as you scream like the pussy you are! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!  
  
"Shura! Tori! What are you doing here?" Hinoki asked surprised. "Well, we saw a fire and thought it was the party we were supposed to attend." Shura explained. "No. That was Hiei and Kurama. They rescued me after I was kidnapped by a really evil demon." Hinoki explained, stepping out from the hot spring. Tori and Shura gasped, "Kidnapped?" Tori said in disgust. "Who are Hiei and Kurama?" Shura asked. "They're two really hot demon boys." Hinoki laughed. Shura and Tori giggled in delight. Tori reached into her saddlebag and pulled out some new clothing. A black dress that glistened under the moonlight. A crescent moon insignia was sewn onto the chest part of the dress. "I went to Ningenkai and purchased the material needed to make this dress. I wanted to give it to you for your birthday, but it looks like you need it now." Tori said, gesturing toward Hinoki's torn clothing. Hinoki screamed with delight. She ran over to her pile of clothing and pulled out her underclothing. She ran over to Tori and accepted the dress. Tori and Shura exchanged pleased smiles. Suddenly Kurama and Hiei stormed through the bushes, weapons in hand, "What's wrong, Hinoki! Why'd you-" Kurama started. Hinoki wheeled about, facing them and using her black dress to cover her naked body. She let out an ear- shattering scream. Kurama's mouth fell open; Hiei turned away and quickly walked back through the bushes, sheathing his katana again. Kurama soon followed. Shura and Tori started laughing. Hinoki slipped on her clothing and the dress. "How do I look?" Hinoki asked. Shura gave her the thumbs up and winked, "Burning hot, sugar." Shura said. Tori laughed, "You could get one of those boys if you just started flirting." Tori said sweetly. Hinoki blushed, "No, I don't think so. I couldn't. Your much better at it than I am." Hinoki explained. "Listen, about that party, you want to go? I'm sure those two boys would love to go." Tori said. Hinoki nodded, "Yes, I'm sure they would, or at least Kurama would. Hiei is too much of a lone wolf." Hinoki said, blushing slightly. "Well, we'd better get to the party." Shura said, pushing Tori into the bushes whence they came.  
Hinoki walked through the bushes onto the campsite where Hiei and Kurama sat gazing into the fire. Hinoki smiled weakly at them, "Those two girls were my friends, Shura and Tori. They had invited me to a party. I intend to attend. They wished for me to ask you to join me. If you wish to join me at this party, then do so. If not, then sit here and gaze into the fire and slip slowly into madness." Hinoki stated, walking across the campsite into the bushes once again. Kurama stood up and advanced toward the bushes. He stopped short and looked over his shoulder at Hiei, 'Hiei, are you coming?" Hiei continued to stare into the flame, the light dancing in his red eyes. "Do as you will, Kurama. However, exclude me from your activities." He said coolly. Kurama grinned, "Very well. I should have known you would decide against it." With that, Kurama escaped into the shadowy depths of the forest.  
Kurama escaped the patch of dead trees and dry-leaved bushes to find a large clearing with a bon fire in the center. People danced around the flames, linking arms and singing merrily. Hinoki was among the people dancing around the flame. A crown of red roses was perched upon her auburn head. Kurama felt a familiar presence approach him from behind. "I thought you wished to stay behind, Hiei." Kurama teased as he watched the dancing people. "Hn. We have a job to do, Kurama. I could not risk Hinoki being killed and us failing a simple task such as this." Hiei informed him. "You were worried about her, weren't you." Kurama said. It wasn't a question. Hiei looked away to avoid Kurama's eyes, "Think what you will. I just wish to complete this mission." Suddenly a blonde haired girl approached the two demon boys. "Hey there. Haven't seen you lot around here lately. What be your names?" The girl asked with a slight accent. "My name is Kurama. This is Hiei." Kurama explained. The girl smiled brightly, "Ah yes. Hinoki has told me all about you, Hiei. She mentioned you, Kurama a couple of times. My name is Tinaz." The girl explained. "Hinoki said something about living with a human adoptive mother. Where are her parents?" Kurama asked concerned. Tinaz's smile faded, "Oh, honey. No one told you? Hinoki's mother is dead. Her father ran off some time ago. No one has seen him at all." Tinaz explained to him. Kurama was taken aback. "We all treat Hinoki like family though. She is always welcome among us, but she decides to stay in Ningenkai unless that Koenma guy assigns her a mission." Tinaz stated. A whistle sounded and the music started to gain speed. The dancing quickened, the circle of dancers turned into a line of boys twirling girls by their hands. "Care to dance?" Tinaz asked Kurama. "Gladly." Kurama replied politely. "Hn." Was all Hiei had to say on the matter.  
It didn't take long for someone to approach Hiei. The girl was a mere silhouette against the fire's flickering light. "Come on, Hiei. Dance with me. Show me what you can do." Said a familiar voice. The figure grabbed Hiei's hand and dragged him into the dancer's center. Hiei couldn't dance, he had never danced before. Fighting was his style, he never needed to dance. "I don't dance." Hiei said in objection. "Well, I don't think I'm giving you a choice." The silhouette teased.  
Hiei was surprised to find that the silhouette was Hinoki. Hinoki smiled at him as she tightened her grip on his hand and danced down the line of people clapping their hands and stomping their feet to the beat.  
Note: Yeah, yeah, yeah. The horrible torture of school has finally begun. I am the underdog of all underdogs! High school is my final destination. Where for out thou Hiei when I need him? The best thing, and most fun thing to do is to imagine yourself in the same classroom as Hiei. If you read CCD's fanfic, "Hiei's Dare" like I had advised, you'd understand why I'm doing this. I'm trying to keep up with Hiei. ((Hiei walks into the room)) "I wish for my katana back." ((makes a pouty face at Hiei as she extends the katana.)) "aaaaw, already? I don't wanna give it back!" ((Hiei snatches the katana from my hands and starts to walk away, but I run up to him and glompe him.)) "What in the hell are you doing!?" ((I embrace him tightly)) "I love you, Hiei!" Hiei: "Speak of love not to I, who was born to fight." Me: "You're no fun!" 


	5. Violent Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. Blah-Dee-Blah. La la la. Okay, I've made my point. The only ones I do own are Hinoki and her two friends and the black- bladed katana. I want to tell you all that the sequel to this story will be awesome. I'm still working out the details on it, but it should be ready by the time I finish this story. Any of you defenseless souls steal my characters or items, I will find you. When I do, I will show you no mercy. From that, I promise you. Hinoki's enemies are also mine! HAHAHAHA!  
  
The party had been very exciting, and tiring. The three youkai had decided to sleep at the party site. A fair distance from each other. Everyone had left, leaving a mess of rubble behind them.  
Hiei had awoke to the sound of shivering. He sat up and looked around, it was still dark out and only a small aura shone from the horizon in a light blue and purple. Hiei's eyes landed on Hinoki. Her mouth was chattering as she was curled up in a ball. Her nose was turning red. Hiei took off his black coat and covered Hinoki with it. Hinoki's shivering ceased. Hiei walked back over to where he had lay and went back to sleep.  
Hinoki awoke as the sun's first rays hit her face. The sky was at it's brightest at sunrise. Hinoki sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked down at her lap and there lay Hiei's black coat. Hinoki looked over at Hiei and blushed. She couldn't help but notice how cute he was when all he had on was his black pants, boots, and white undershirt. Hinoki grabbed Hiei's black coat and stood up. She crept silently over to where Hiei lay and covered him back up with his own black coat. She then crept out of sight to a nearby spring. She kneeled down and splashed the cool, refreshing water on her face. Hinoki blinked as the water ran away from her eyes, down her face and down her neck. She looked down at the spring again and saw a reflection other than her own on the water's surface. Hinoki looked up across the spring and saw a lizard-like creature staring back at her. The creature stood on both hind legs with perfect balance. He had a katana strapped to his waist. "You kill Toraso. Now I kill you." The creature said, pulling his katana from its sheath. Hinoki stood up cautiously, watching the creature carefully in case he decided to strike her while she was unarmed. Her long, black leather glove melted into her famed black- bladed katana. The creature charged through the spring, his katana poised. Hinoki disappeared in a blur. The creature stopped his assault, stunned by her sudden ability to move at great speeds. Hinoki had learned Hiei's speed and was using it to sneak up behind the creature. Hinoki swung her katana at the creature. The creature whirled around and blocked the attack using his katana.  
Kurama and Hiei awoke to the sound of a scream. Hiei noticed his black coat laying on the ground next to him. He put it back on. They looked around, Hinoki was nowhere to be seen. Hiei and Kurama exchanged worried glances before jumping up and following the sound of clashing swords.  
When they found Hinoki, she was clutching her shoulder with her free hand. Blood seeped through her fingers. Her other hand was wrapped tightly around the handle of her katana. Blood dripped from the blade. Her opponent, the lizard-like creature was clutching his katana. Blood oozed from his nose and mouth. It chuckled, "Not bad for a female." Hinoki smirked but did not reply. The creature charged Hinoki again, sword poised for attack. Hinoki clutched her katana in both bloody hands. Hinoki sliced his head clean off his shoulders seconds before the lizard-like creature was within striking range. Hinoki fell to one knee as she clutched her shoulder in pain. She chuckled as her black bladed katana melted back into the black leather glove.  
Hiei and Kurama ran to her aid. Kurama grabbed her arm and put it around his neck, supporting Hinoki's as they returned to camp.  
"I'm sorry that this keeps happening. The sooner we get back the better. I will burden you no longer." Hinoki said apologetically. Kurama set her against a tree, opening his mouth to speak but Hiei was quicker, "Don't be a fool, Hinoki. We are doing this because we have to." Hinoki glared at him as Kurama tended to her wounds, "So, you're saying I could have died in that castle dungeon and you couldn't have cared less? Is that it, Hiei?" Hinoki shouted angrily. "Calm down, Hinoki. I need to tend to your wounds." Kurama said softly. Hiei looked away from Hinoki, not wanting to answer her question. Tears started to form in Hinoki's eyes as her anger grew. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Finished." Kurama announced. Hinoki turned to Kurama and smiled before jumping up into the tree. She climbed it until she could not climb any higher. There, she sat alone. Pondering to herself.  
Kurama turned to Hiei, who's back was turned. "Why did you tell her that, Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei didn't answer. "Who knows how long she will remain in that tree. We need her down here so we can get her back to Koenma's palace." Kurama walked off into some nearby bushes to leave Hiei alone with Hinoki. Hinoki suddenly jumped down from the tree branch and with a piercing glare at Hiei, she walked into the bushes after Kurama. Hiei followed soon after. Hiei heard a conversation between Kurama and Hinoki. He stopped short in the bushes to listen. "I know he is the way he is. I suppose I should be used to people not caring about me." It was Hinoki's voice. "How can you say that? All those people-" "All those people were there because they knew my mother. It was her death day. They don't care about me deep down. No one cares about me in Ningenkai, except for the few friends I have, and that women that posses as my mother. I wander the streets at night, I have no real family, just figures. That sound nice to you? The best thing that has ever happened to me was being hired by Koenma." Hinoki explained. Hiei walked through the bushes in time to see Hinoki glare at him firmly. "But..we all have our crosses to bare. So I won't burden you with mine." Hinoki finished not taking her eyes off of Hiei. With that she walked off in the direction of Koenma's castle. 


	6. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own Hinoki, her friends, the black bladed katana..blah, blah, blah. However, steal anything from my stories without my consent, and you WILL suffer dearly.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Hinoki continued their journey toward Koenma's castle. They were near the gates when Hinoki grew pale. Hiei and Kurama noticed the sudden change in color and stopped just short of the gate and turned around to face her. "Are you alright, Hinoki?" Kurama asked. Hinoki looked up, she had been looking down at her feet the entire time while trailing behind them slowly. She nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. I was only thinking, not only that, but I despise these gates. They give me a sense of insecurity." Hinoki explained. Kurama nodded, he understood, the gates were a bit discomforting. They continued inside. It resembled the inside of some giant beast's stomach. Hinoki did not look up, she disliked this part the most. Hiei pushed the intercom, "Let us in, you fools. We have the detective, Hinoki." Hiei said in his usual cool tone. The doors opened and two ogres greeted them at the gates, "Lady Hinoki, it is so good to see you. Welcome back." One of them crowed. "Yes. Yes! Indeed it is very good! Such an honor to see you alive and well. We hope you will be able to work again." The other said happily. Hinoki looked at them both blankly, "Uh.yeah. First thing after the weekend." Hinoki answered them. The two ogres strolled away, leaving Kurama and Hiei with awkward looks on their faces as they glanced at Hinoki over their shoulders. Hinoki laughed nervously, "I.I'm known very well for the effort I put into my work." Hinoki explained.  
The three approached Koenma's office. They could hear Kuwabara and Yusuke arguing again. Hiei pushed the door open to reveal the scene before them. Yusuke had Kuwabara in a headlock and Kuwabara had reached up and grabbed a handful of Yusuke's black hair. Koenma was standing on his desk cheering for Yusuke. Suddenly all of them froze on the spot, staring at one another.  
Yusuke released Kuwabara and straightened, sleeking back his hair after Kuwabara released it. Kuwabara ran passed Hiei and Kurama right up to Hinoki. Kuwabara took Hinoki's hands in his own as he smiled broadly, "Hello, Hinoki. I'm the brave Kuwabara. Koenma, Urameshi, and I have been watching you on his screen. You're a very good fighter. I'm Kuwabara, I'm sure Hiei and Kurama have told you all about me." Kuwabara crowed. Hinoki's face faltered, "No, I don't believe they mentioned you." She said, pulling her hands away from Kuwabara. Kuwabara fell in surprise, but quickly regained his posture. He strolled over to Hiei, "You didn't tell her about me?" Kuwabara shouted. Hiei shoved his hands into his pockets, "No. Why would I say anything about such a worthless fighter like yourself." Hiei said coolly. "Settle, Hiei." Hinoki snapped. Hiei's eyes locked onto Hinoki, but he quickly looked away. Koenma grabbed all of their attention when he cleared his throat. "Hiei, Kurama, I thank you for rescuing Hinoki. Hinoki, I think it would be wise if you returned home. I'm sure your mother will be very worried about you." Koenma announced. Hinoki nodded and quickly walked out after giving a brief wave to everyone in the room. After she left, a long silence crept over them.  
  
Note: Okay.this was the last chapter. I want to know what your opinions are on Hinoki. 


	7. Hey Fans

Okay people, it is time for you to grow up and stop waiting for there to be another chapter to this story, because there is not going to be one. You should read the Sequel to this story. It is called Storm Queen. Look it up! R&R! Okies? That's all! Bye! 


	8. Announcement

Hey people. I know you are waiting for the next one to this one. Just go to my profile and look up "Storm Queen" that is the next sequel. After that, I started "World's Judgement". For all you fans who want a human and hiei pairing, Hinoki has a bit of a change. I'm not going to give it away. You have to read it to find out. If nothing else go to search and look it up through there. KK? Buh-bye fans! I could use your reviews! 


End file.
